starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadim Gnik
Sadim Gnik (19 BBY—) is the Chief Executive Officer of Infinity Enterprises and Lord of The Wheel. Sadim's career before forming Infinity Enterprises has been varied though he spent most of his adult life teaching at the Imperial Academy of Arts and Sciences, and institution he himself had graduated from with degrees in Linguistics and Stellar Cartography. Having never left Coruscant, Sadim eventually immigrated to the Deralian Confederal Union. After an uneventful career as a Deralian Lieutenant, Sadim became the last Deralian Ambassador to the Corporate Sector Authority before the DCU's destruction at the hands of extra-galactic invaders. Sadim served for a short time as mercenary, before settling into a career with Galactic Swoop League where he put his bureaucratic talents to good use. His leadership of the GSL lead to big and better things including a stint an agent in the Sith Intelligence Network and his eventual seizure of power on The Wheel where he formed Infinity Enterprises. After a long absence from the spotlight while participating in an archaelogical dig on Tatooine, Sadim has emerged again to return Infinity Enterprises and The Wheel to prominence. Background As the Old Republic was collapsing into the Galactic Empire a pilot from Carida named Ethan Cassius had an affair with an a Epicanthix woman named Eloise Gnik who was a dancer in at the Kath-Mutt Cabaret on Coruscant. The affair would last for nearly three years and result in the birth of a son named Sadim Gnik. When Sadim was born his father saw that his girlfriend and son would not fit in with the life he wanted to lead within the now formed Galactic Empire. As Ethan left the slums on Coruscant for the last time, his newborn son became a distant memory, his mother just a monthly expenditure to ensure she was comfortable and quiet. Sadim grew up in poverty on Imperial Coruscant not knowing who his father was. His mother’s low social status and the Gniks being Epicanthix did not help either. While the species was almost identical to Humans physically, their culture was looked down upon by the elite of the Emperor’s New Order. On the other hand the monthly allowance from Ethan and the number of aliens that were to be found on the planet at the time allowed the Gniks to rise above the worst circumstances available. Even with the monthly allowance Sadim’s life was still a poor one. The multitudes found on Coruscant were not enough to take away the feelings of being alone Sadim felt in his world. Trapped in the world that he was in Sadim tried to find outlets to escape the sorrow. While other children would play with holo-marbles and trade shockball cards, Sadim would trade stories with anyone who had an interesting tale to tell. The topic of the story was not important Sadim, was interested in everything, though stories about exotic locales far away from Coruscant piqued his interest more than others. Eventually in the course of trading stories he would pick up a number of other languages from the other unfortunates who would share the same ragged realms. When he grew up his intelligence, his mother’s savings, and his stories would pay off in paid admission to the Imperial Academy of Arts and Sciences. A few years later Sadim would have degrees in Linguistics and Stellar Cartography. In a period of war his degrees had few uses. Seeing nothing particular great from either the Rebellion or the Empire there was no sense for Sadim to join the forces of either group breaking or creating codes. Well as the old saying goes, if you cannot do, you teach and so Sadim would end up back at the Imperial Academy of Arts and Sciences as the next chump teaching the children of the Coruscant bigwig’s a bunch of crap they could talk about at dinner. The changes in governments from Empire to Republic to Empire to Republic to Empire did not effect his life so much as there was always some rich folks on all sides of the aisle waiting to waste 50,000 credits on a namby pamby education for their kids. Sadim’s life was without direction until he received a surprise visit from his father. His father had finally discovered where his sister had fled to and learned that once again his daughter would be a command officer on a starship. While he was disappointed to see his perfect daughter being outside of the Empire he had been so loyal to for so many years he did still wish her the best in her life and hoped she would stay out of trouble. Ethan knew he was too old to abandon his politics and start anew outside the Empire, but he realised at this point in his life it was time to try and set right in some small way his fractured family. Knowing that his son was rather apolitical and was, at any rate, never a fan of the Empire Ethan would suggest to Sadim that he follow his little sister, Lynae Cassius into the Deralian Confederal Union Fleet. Ethan did not stay long at Coruscant with Sadim, but after he left Sadim decided he would follow his father’s advice, in no small part do to the money that Ethan provide his son to help him in this endeavour. In his time teaching all the rich kids on Coruscant Sadim did make a few useful friends. After calling in a few favours and blowing a few hundred credits in well placed gifts, Sadim Gnik found himself as a DCU Lieutenant assigned as the Second Officer of his sister’s new ship the Adventure. Sadim realised that the life he had carved for himself growing up had been in part based on being ashamed of his Epicanthix heritage. In his new career, Sadim hoped, he would not only be able gather more tales of his own and travel to the far reaches of the galaxy that he hitherto has only heard about through stories. More importantly, however, Sadim hoped this new career would help his atone for his own self loathing as an Epicanthix and to in some way embrace the military side of his heritage. While Sadim had high hopes for his new life, he was quickly disgusted by the DCU and disappointed in his new job. His main hope had been to help his sister with her career, but in spite of her being a former Imperial Commodore, and eventually married to the President of the DCU, Lynae only managed to advance to the rank of Commander in the Deralian Navy with command of the Subsarra, which Sadim became executive officer of. Furthermore, Sadim became thoroughly frustrated with how little the Deralian Navy really did, feeling almost like their neutrality, when all was said and done meant that he was being paid to do nothing, or being paid to watch the New Republic doing things. His feeling about being paid for nothing became a real focus in his life after the death of a rich colleague left him inheriting 42,000 credits. From then onwards Sadim would take great care to track and slowly accumulate a small fortune. As his Navy career amounted to little more than occasionally helping the New Republic operate their shields more effectively, Sadim would take up gambling as a serious hobby, which netted him more credits, including a third place finish in an open sabacc tournament. Life would continue on without anything more notable than the occasional sabacc tournament and a sitting in on a New Republic battle for quite some time. One day, however, Sadim’s life would change radically as he met the young attractive woman who was Chief Executive Office at Merr-Sonn at a bar on Deralia. While Sadim’s initial meeting with Ash was rather brief, he found her thoroughly enchanting, producing emotions in him that had been long dormant. The circumstance of his next meeting with Ash would be quite different as he found she had been kidnapped and held as a duelling arena slave. The Ash that Sadim found in these circumstances was suffering from amnesia and physically injured, but while the illegal arena was on Deralian soil, Sadim was unable to arouse enough interest from his own people in order to get the arena closed and Ash rescued. When Sadim learned that a friend of Ash was trying to track down her kidnapper, he quickly provided her with information to help her pursuit and found himself 5,000 credits richer for it. The failure of the DCU to take an active role to help his new friend as well as the fact that his own help for her cause increased his fortune caused Sadim to seriously rethink his career in the Navy. As much as he wanted to continue to help his sister along, he found that there was nothing he really could do to honour the wishes of his father, there was nothing he really could do for Lynae the way things were. More importantly Sadim finally had found a new purpose in his life all his own, with the intriguing young Ash filling his heart with all sorts of emotions he did not yet understand. Taking the his final Naval paycheque which would see his fortune top 100,000 credits in total, Sadim decided he had had enough and took a vacation to visit a newly rescued Ash on Etti IV. It was not long before Sadim finally found a solution to his split loyalties, and he has asked his brother-in-law the President to appoint him as the DCU Ambassador to the CSA. Sadim viewed this new career as a manner by which he can maintain an active connexion with both Lynae and Ash as well as increase the rate at which his fortune grew. At first Sadim worked hard to improve the economic relationship between the DCU and the CSA in spite of the distance that separated them, both physically and culturally, his brother-in-law the Deralian President put little value in the relationship Sadim was trying to build. Sadim did not consider himself long for the diplomatic service, but before he could even consider moving on, on his own tragedy struck. An unknown extra-galactic invader destroyed the Deralian Confederal Union, Sadim was lucky to be living on Etti IV at the time as few refugee ships would escape the total destruction in DCU space. He was not a terribly patriotic Deralian, in spite of his connexion to the President; but the destruction of the DCU, the death of the President, and his sister’s status as missing-in-action would all have a profound impact on Ambassador Gnik. As one of the few surviving members of the Apogee it was up to Sadim to help provide some direction to the survivors and some decision as to what would happen next. Sadim had been originally trying to hold a trade summit on Etti IV, but in the end it became a meeting for the surviving members of the Apogee and many other Deralian refugees. The surviving members of the Apogee voted unanimously to disband the DCU, there was after all little basis on which to rebuild a whole society, they encouraged their fellow survivors to move on and build new lives for themselves, but to always remember where they had come from. Moving on is something that would prove easier said than done for Sadim. For quite a while he such hung around Etti IV without purpose. He spent most of his time looking for games of Pazaak and Sabacc while passively pursued his interest in Ash. While Ash had previous served to give him a new lease on life, the loss of his sister caused him terrible confusion and he did his best to try to forget about life outside his daily routine. It was not until tragedy came to strike Ash, that Sadim’s life would begin moving forward again. The tragedies in Ash’s life caused her to make changes which culminated in the purchase of a ship she christened the Bloody Harlot and a new life as the Captain of independent vessel. As Sadim had found purpose in following Ash before, the former Ambassador decided to follow her again, becoming First Mate of the Bloody Harlot with designs on making that choice of title have a personal meaning with its Captain. And soon Sadim’s life would begin moving forward again, at a pace that made his life before this point seem almost like an introduction only. As a high profile member of the Deralian Diaspora he developed connexions in the galaxy that would serve him well. Sadim recently joined the Board of Directors for the Galactic Swoop League and rejoined the Professional Sabacc circuit with a tie for second place at a tournament on Thyferra. Most importantly Sadim has finally begun to equip himself with the skills and tools necessary to have more than a job on a ship but to instead have a career in the galaxy doing legendary things. It was not long before Sadim realised that the mercenary life was not for him and the appeal of corporate sports promotion became overwhelming. Taking the helm of the Galactic Swoop League, Sadim was elected Chairman of the Board of Directors and began to devote his life to the promotion of swoop racing and ended his service aboard the Bloody Harlot. As the new face of professional swoop racing Sadim has worked tirelessly to transition the galaxy from underground races to an organised league and to bring the inside story to the masses by publishing the holo-periodical Swoop Illustrated. Eventually his time in the Galactic Swoop League would produce the connexions necessary to enter a large sphere of activity with in the galaxy. Shortly after the fete on Thyferra, Sadim would become involve with the Sith Empire, serving as agent with the Sith Intelligence Network for nearly a year and rising quickly within its ranks. He also participated in a few engagements as part of his life with the Sith, including fighting alongside numerous Dark Jedi at the Battle of Trandosha. While he has left the Sith, his prior attachment to them is still only known to a select few outside of current and former Sith. It was also around this time that Sadim seized power on The Wheel after its previous leader, Glaaki the Hutt, had gone missing from some time. Taking the title of Lord of The Wheel, Sadim expanded his operations into a corporation entitled Infinity Enterprises. While the corporation's dimensions have altered over time, it has three corps subsidiaries currently: The Galactic Entertainment Consortium which includes the Galactic Swoop League, the Infinity Security Force which provides protection to The Wheel and the rest of the corporation, and Shipping Unlimited which not only runs its own ships but also keeps additional freighters under retainer. Sadim has also developed a large personal fortune that is estimated to be anywhere between 100,000 credits to 10,000,000 credits. Questions abound as to how he make so wealthy, so quickly, but Sadim is said to have come into possession of a Tumanian Pressure-Ruby which he subsequently sold, but no one knows exactly where he is supposed to have recovered it from.